lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Primordial Souls
Primordial Souls' '''is a fan Booster Pack. It is the eleventh set in the ''ARC-V Kingdoms series. It follows the Ancient Resurrection set, and is followed by the Wings of Chaos set. Features The set contains cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Kingdoms: Oracle of the Sodden Raven. Cover Card: Primordial High Dragon - Jetstream Tianlong Delta Booster Set Number: 305 This set has an blue vortex in its art. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Zero Tsukimori, , and . It introduces the Shinryu-Type and the "Yuanshi Long" archetype. Contains more members and support for the "Crossdimension", "Constellation", "Primordial", " ", " ", "Kamen HERO", " ", " ", and " " archetypes, as well as new support for cards introduced in the'' ''and '' ''sets. This set will also contain many cards of a goat motif. This is the first of Nova's sets to use a type of monster belonging into 2 specific categories. This will also contain a backstory for this set's cover card. Once this story is complete, the cover card will be revealed. Starting from this pack onwards, one card will be picked out of the entire sets to be a Gold Rare card, and is the only rarity among these packs to be on par with the Holographic Rare in its ratio. Breakdown There are 90 cards in total. These are comprised of: * 10 * 1 * 9 (Also available as ) * 13 (Also available as ) * 25 * 43 Card List *(PRIM-JP001) Ramdragon ( ) *(PRIM-JP002) Superheavy Samurai Bow *(PRIM-JP003) Primordial Dragon - Jetstream Delta ( / ) *(PRIM-JP004) Primordial Wyvern *(PRIM-JP005) Primordial Wyrm *(PRIM-JP006) Primordial Xiaolong *(PRIM-JP007) Primordial Eoraptor *(PRIM-JP008) Primordial Bramble Shark *(PRIM-JP009) Yuanshi Long - Golden Dragon ( / ) *(PRIM-JP010) Yuanshi Long - Yin Fang ( ) *(PRIM-JP011) Yuanshi Long - Yang Claw ( ) *(PRIM-JP012) Yuanshi Long - Feng Tienchao Long ( ) *(PRIM-JP013) Yuanshi Long - Fucanglong *(PRIM-JP014) Yuanshi - Sun Wukong ( ) *(PRIM-JP015) Skyroid Fighter ( / ) *(PRIM-JP016) Ein Roid ( ) *(PRIM-JP017) Zwei Roid ( ) *(PRIM-JP018) Drei Roid *(PRIM-JP019) Vier Roid *(PRIM-JP020) Fünf Roid *(PRIM-JP021) Elemental HERO Wing Knight ( ) *(PRIM-JP022) Pendulum Reactor・SE *(PRIM-JP023) Graveyard Reactor・A FOR *(PRIM-JP024) Hand Reactor・CE *(PRIM-JP025) Majespecter Panda *(PRIM-JP026) Majespecter Falcon *(PRIM-JP027) Magmacore Soldier *(PRIM-JP028) Harpie Persona Kejourou *(PRIM-JP029) Kejourou from Another Dimension *(PRIM-JP030) Maiko the Soul Priestess *(PRIM-JP031) Ragnar, Berserker from the Ice Barrier *(PRIM-JP032) Trixylophone *(PRIM-JP033) Sacred Idol of Reduvol *(PRIM-JP034) Crossdimension - K-Sha ( ) *(PRIM-JP035) Phoenix Butterfly ( ) *(PRIM-JP036) Blazing Gearfried ( ) *(PRIM-JP037) Norn of the Nordic Alfar *(PRIM-JP038) Blue-Eyes White Knight ( / ) *(PRIM-JP039) Blue-Eyes Shining Knight ( / ) *(PRIM-JP040) Chaos End Ruler - Ruler of the Beginning and the End ( / ) *(PRIM-JP041) Yuanshi Long - Azure Dragon ( ) *(PRIM-JP042) Primordial High Dragon - Jetstream Tianlong Delta ( / / ) *(PRIM-JP043) Legendary Golem - Gaia ( / ) *(PRIM-JP044) Masked HERO Shobatsu En ( / ) *(PRIM-JP045) Crossdimension - Next Purple ( / ) *(PRIM-JP046) Yuanshi Long - Vermillion Sparrow Dragon ( ) *(PRIM-JP047) Primordial Megalodon - Storm Alpha ( / ) *(PRIM-JP048) Yuanshi Long - White Tiger Dragon ( / ) *(PRIM-JP049) Primordial Tyrannosaurus - Seismic Omega ( / ) *(PRIM-JP050) Brabham, Driver of Resolve *(PRIM-JP051) Naval Mansion SEA FORCE *(PRIM-JP052) Yuanshi Long - Black Tortoise Dragon ( ) *(PRIM-JP053) Yomotsu Hirasaka *(PRIM-JP054) Hassou Tobi *(PRIM-JP055) Astral Shard ( / ) *(PRIM-JP056) Yuanshi Orience ( ) *(PRIM-JP057) Moment Mask Change ( / ) *(PRIM-JP058) HERO Fusion ( ) *(PRIM-JP059) Ultimate Machine Union ( / ) *(PRIM-JP060) Primordial Gales *(PRIM-JP061) Transformation ( ) *(PRIM-JP062) Vampire Blood Fury *(PRIM-JP063) Void Nihilism *(PRIM-JP064) Uld, Well of Wisdom *(PRIM-JP065) Danse Macabre *(PRIM-JP066) Pashupata *(PRIM-JP067) Damaged Mask ( ) *(PRIM-JP068) Dishonored *(PRIM-JP069) Magazine Discharge *(PRIM-JP070) Closing the Distance *(PRIM-JP071) Crossdimension Illusion *(PRIM-JP072) Disharmony *(PRIM-JP073) Instant Instinct *(PRIM-JP074) Chain Reaction *(PRIM-JP075) Bringing of Harmony *(PRIM-JP076) Blinding Mist *(PRIM-JP077) Lemegeton *(PRIM-JP078) The Beast Within *(PRIM-JP079) Galgalim Soul *(PRIM-JP080) Door of Hades *(PRIM-JP081) Odd-Eyes Utopia Dragon ( / ) *(PRIM-JP082) Salt the Wounds *(PRIM-JP083) Grasp of Emptiness *(PRIM-JP084) Bazarg, Warrior of Rage *(PRIM-JP085) Grand Betrayal *(PRIM-JP086) The Unhappy Noblewoman *(PRIM-JP087) Inner Fires of Rage *(PRIM-JP088) Zabotsu, Entity of Despair *(PRIM-JP089) Cruel Depression *(PRIM-JP090) Ghostrick Innitcuteboss Category:Booster Pack Category:ARC-V Kingdoms Booster Pack